gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mutant War
The Mutant War was a brief but brutal and calamitous conflict that began sometime in 2309 and ended ten years later. The war began when the nomadic but ordinarily reclusive and passive Wasterlander Tribes surrounding Circuit Falls began launching coordinated attacks against human settlements and territories. Though their equipment was primitive, their attacks were savage and left many dead. These incidents left the population of Circuit Falls and other nearby human settlements frightened and resentful. Little was know of the Mutant tribes or what they were capable of - and if they could destroy fortified military settlements, what hope did civilians have? General Warwick, current military leader of The Coalition of United Human Unions, declared open war on all Wastelander tribes until the conflict was, to quote Warwick, "resolved." It was under Warwick that every factory in Circuit Falls was sanctioned to create military drone robots for the war effort and every scientist in the city was drafted to help build, maintain and improve them. The war went on for over a decade, costing the city millions of credits, crippling industry and weighing heavily on the morale of Circuit Falls' citizens. The Wastelanders would pay a far greater price, with thousands of them dying and hundreds imprisoned. The inexcusable war crimes committed the mutants of the wasteland would not be known until the war's end, but once they were discovered they would send shockwaves through community. Even those who once found themselves consumed with terror and bigotry towards the wastelanders couldn't help but feel disgusted. Villages full of women and children were burned to the ground, civilians were ritually executed, and attacks on completely neutral or unaligned villages were carried out - not in the name of defense or even victory, but genocide. Warwick was consumed with a reverent, irrational hatred of the wastelanders and was determined to wipe them from the face of the earth, viewing their very existence as a threat to humanity's future. In the last few months of the war, Warwick grew increasingly reclusive and paranoid, ranting and raving about Wastelanders, traitors and counterspies. Many of his delusional rants would revolve around the mythological city of New Harrah, how it belong to humanity and needed to be liberated from "mutant scum." Due to a malfunction with Warwick's own beloved military drones, they would turn against him. Warwick died a horrible death by the hands of the creations he was so obsessed with. After that, horrifying secrets came out. It was soon known that Warwick had the entire Circuit Falls Senate assassinated and had imposed martial law on the city without anyone the wiser. The atrocities he had committed were all recorded by his favorite drone, a vicious and dangerous robot he had dubbed "The Commander." Audio logs, video and word documents had shown that Warwick was behind several false flag attacks to justify engaging the Wastelanders in open war. He had sold weapons to the enemies of CUHU to artificially keep the war going, and through The Commander he had committed some of the worst and most brutal war crimes in The Coalition's history. Today, the Mutant War is held in infamy, and Warwick is remembered as a traitor and a tyrant. His body was buried in an unmarked grave to prevent vandalism, and any positive accolades he received from the Coalition have been formally revoked. Warwick's story serves as a cautionary tale against prejudice and imperialism. Category:Wars and Conflicts